Los 73 Juegos del Hambre
by Andrea Ann
Summary: Hola, este fanfic sucede un año antes de que Katniss se ofresca voluntaria por Prim y que Peeta sea escogido, a la larga los personajes de este fic se involucraran con el contenido del libro de en llamas y sinsajo. Ojala les guste las ideas principales de las cuales me inspire le pertenecen a Susan Collins.
1. La Cosecha

Al abrir mis ojos estoy empapada en sudor, en mi cama por la ventana puedo ver que apenas esta amaneciendo, aun faltan como 4 horas para la cosecha, salgo sigilosamente de mi cuarto y reviso que mi hermano siga durmiendo, hoy por ser día de la cosecha, no trabaja en la fábrica, y tiene el día libre lo cual no significa algo para festejar o al menos hasta la tarde si es que aun sigo aquí. Teniendo mucho tiempo libre lo que menos necesito es pensar sobre la cosecha, creo que lo más razonable sería que continuara durmiendo, pero la mejor forma de mantener las pesadillas alejadas, es estar ocupada y despierta. Me pongo un desgastado short de mezclilla una camiseta y una camisa de mi hermano que me queda bastante holgada y grande, pero todas mis camisas ya están o rotas o ya ni me quedan, a él no le gusta que las use y normalmente me regaña pero creo que por hoy podría hacer una excepción, me pongo mis tenis, me peino rápidamente con una cola de caballo por hacer algo con mi cabello, mi hermano insiste que ya me lo debería cortar, pero me niego rotundamente a dejar que eso pase.

Me escabullo silenciosamente de la casa por la ventana que está en la cocina. Camino por las calles que están técnicamente desiertas, todo mundo está en casa aprovechando lo que podría ser su último día con sus hijos, los agentes de la paz están trabajando en lo que es la plaza presidencial, acomodando sus grandes pantallas y micrófonos para la cosecha; continuo caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego al pequeño lago que hay en los límites del distrito y me siento en el musgo a contemplar como unas libélulas vuelan en círculos alrededor de los lirios, estoy tan absorta en mis pensamientos, cuando unas manos me tapan los ojos me paralizo por un momento y antes de que haga algo o me mueva…

-¿Quién soy?-me pregunta una voz bastante familiar.

-Kaleb- digo sonriendo.

-Adivinaste- dice deshaciendo mi cola de caballo, y ríe en cuanto me quejo- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola y meditativa?-me pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado.

-Mato el tiempo-digo mientras me peino de nuevo.

-Oye no es por nada pero creo que esta mañana te has equivocado de closet- dice indicando la camisa de mi hermano con gesto burlón.

-Ríete lo que quieras, pero hasta mañana trabaja Owen y hasta mañana iría a la fabrica y me darían lo que me deben de las horas extras y por fin me podría comprar una o incluso dos blusas si Tania está de buen humor.- dije imaginando que blusas me podría comprar con mi pago.

-Sí, lo sé ese no era mi punto lo que me refiero es que siendo del distrito ocho deberíamos ser ejemplo de moda, y digamos que tu… no estás en la última tendencia- dijo entre carcajadas, yo lo empuje riéndome de su tonta broma.

-Eso déjaselo a los del capitolio gracias, mi estilo es algo más campirano- dije y los dos volvimos a reír.

Así pasamos un muy buen rato bromeando y hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia, éramos amigos desde que tenía memoria, éramos de la misma edad y se podría decir que yo estaba un poco pero solo un poco enamorada de él. El me entendía a la perfección, cuando mis padres murieron mientras todos no dejaban de repetirme "lo siento tanto" el fue el único que entendió que eso era lo menos que yo quería escuchar porque obviamente yo también lo sentía, él solo llego y me abrazo muy fuerte y me dejo llorar enterrada en su pecho por primera vez, en la escuela siempre terminaba en medio de una pelea por defenderme, incluso se llevaba bien con mi hermano. Pero quién sabe si el solo me ve como a una amiga.

Nos estábamos riendo de nuestro escolta del capitolio tratando de adivinar con que look vendría esta vez, cuando el miro al sol. Lo mire embobada si así se le puede decir, era increíblemente guapo, alto casi un metro con ochenta y cinco centímetros, cabello negro, que tenía un gran contraste con su pálida piel y sus ojos eran de un color gris tormenta; él me atrapo mirándolo y me sonrió pícaramente.

-Ya casi es medio día- asombrada mire al sol y vi que tenía razón, tenía que llegar a casa y cambiarme para la cosecha y estaba bastante lejos del lago-Te reto a una carrera de aquí hasta la verdulería.- sonrió victorioso porque sabía que no rechazaría su reto me puse de pie y me amarre la camisa de mi hermano a la cintura porque sería más fácil y cómodo correr de esta forma.

-Está bien, el que llegue segundo le da una manzana al ganador.- acepté, el se paro sonriendo y me paso un brazo por mis hombros y me dijo al oído.

-Sabes que voy a ganar verdad.

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo me había despeinado de nuevo y ya estaba corriendo, me reí por no haber sospechado que haría trampa para ganarme y sin detenerme a peinarme de nuevo comencé a correr a toda velocidad detrás de él, podía ver como la gente que ya comenzaba a salir de sus casas nos veía con miradas reprobatorias, los ignore alegremente y cuando por fin lo alcancé…

-¡Cuidado!- le grite el miro preocupado al suelo perdiendo la concentración, y disminuyendo el paso, yo acelere lo rebase – Me la debías- le grite riéndome.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!-dijo riendo y volviendo a tomar la velocidad anterior.

Ya solo nos faltaban como dos cuadras para llegar a la verdulería, e íbamos empatados no dejábamos arrebasar cuando por fin llegamos a la verdulería íbamos tan concentrados en no dejar al otro ganar que no nos dimos cuente que frente a nosotros estaba el señor Brown (el dueño de la verdulería) que nos miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, al verlo y para evitar chocar con el frene tan rápido que me fui de sentón, mientras que Kaleb no tuvo tanta suerte y si choco con él, el señor Brown lo agarro de los hombros para evitar que se cayera, y nos miro detenidamente mientras los dos recuperábamos el aliento.

-Por todos los cielos muchachos, si van a hacer carreras mínimo miren por dónde corren- dijo soltando a Kaleb y ayudándome a pararme- ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto yo me limpie la tierra de mi short y vi que me había raspado la pierna con una piedra.

-Si solo es un insignificante rasguño- le quite importancia.

-Bien, ya deberían estar en casa los dos, son las 11:20.

-Esa era nuestra intención-dijo Kaleb- y por cierto me debes una manzana- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-No lo creo, tú me la debes a mi yo llegue primero-discutí estaba segura de que yo le había ganado.

-Sí, pero al suelo- dijo riéndose, antes de que le pudiera contestar el señor Brown intervino de nuevo.

-No es por nada Kaleb pero creo que ella tiene razón, te gano, soy testigo de ello- me defendió yo sonreí satisfecha de mi misma.

-Está bien, ganaste, tienes suerte de tener piernas tan largas.- dijo riéndose de nuevo, el señor Brown ya ni siquiera se molesto en intervenir solo se limito a irse quejándose de esta juventud, rápidamente le di un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo, y me aleja de su alcance antes de que reaccionara.

-Eso fue por despeinarme por segunda vez y por burlarte de mis piernas-dije y comencé a correr a mi casa y logre escuchar cómo me gritaba que me la iba a guardar para cuando estuviera distraída, genial ahora me iba a tener que cuidar las espaladas de él todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegue no me moleste en entrar por la ventana de la cocina de nuevo entre por la puerta principal y vi a mi hermano sentado en nuestra mesa me miro, y antes de que me disculpara por haber tomado su camisa me dijo.

-Deberías tomar una ducha, y prepararte, ya casi es hora- yo asentí, pero antes de irme al baño lo abrase y le di un beso en el cabello- asegúrate de usar jabón- dijo en cuanto lo solté, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, yo solo bufe y me metí al baño.

Bañarse en agua helada motiva a que uno no se tarde demasiado. En cuanto salí y me desenrede el pelo, fui a mi habitación y sobre mi cama mi hermano me había dejado un vestido que seguramente debió de haber sido de mamá, era del color blanco, con decoraciones de tela de encaje, y un listón de seda de color azul cielo en la cintura, era de tirantes y la falda tenía un corte en A, la tela blanca parecía ser cien por ciento algodón (si, se mucho de telas y diseños es algo obvio ya que soy del distrito 8) me lo puse y me quedo algo corto, mucho más arriba de las rodillas, y que yo recuerde mi mamá nunca usaba cosas tan cortas, y el escote era algo pronunciado, para estar más cómoda me puse la camisa de mi hermano que era del mismo color que el listón y mis tenis (ya que no tenía otros zapatos por el momento).

Al salir mi hermano me estudio y me dijo mientas me daba una rebanada de pan tostado.

-Creo que heredaste al igual que yo la altura de papá, ya eres mucho más alta de lo que mamá era.

-Sí pero aun no soy tan alta como tú o como papá.- conteste mientras comía el pan.

-Pero apenas tienes 16 años, tienes como otros 4 para seguir creciendo.-dijo mientras se comía una fresa- ¿lista para irnos?- me pregunto, yo solo asentí, tome las últimas tres fresas.

-Para el camino-explique en cuanto me miro con una ceja alzada, el solo asintió.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la plaza de la presidencia, el me tomo de la mano, cosa que era muy reconfortante me daba seguridad saber que él estaba aquí conmigo, el ya tenía veintitrés años hace aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años que no participa en las cosechas, pero él se sigue preocupando por mi y estoy segura de que se seguirá preocupando hasta que cumpla diecinueve.

Cuando llegamos ya casi toda la gente estaba ahí, el me abrazó y me dio un beso en la coronilla, me sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar donde los padres o familiares debían esperar, sus amigos del trabajo le palmearon la espalda, fui a registrarme y me forme en la fila de mujeres de mi edad, en cuanto el alcalde termino de explicar el motivo de los juegos en pocas palabas "eran un castigo y amenaza para que no hubiera más rebeliones" paso el escolta, al verlo tuve que fingir que estaba tosiendo para disimular la risa, su nuevo look era un traje color rosa fosforescente su cabello era de color naranja con franjas amarillas, y ni hablar de su maquillaje, busque con la mirada a Kaleb entre las filas de los hombres, su cabeza y hombros sobresalían del resto por su altura me miro y me guiño un ojo, y los dos sonreímos disimuladamente ante nuestra propia broma.

-Y por razones de modales las damas primero- dijo el escolta, voltee justo a tiempo para ver como metía su mano en la bola de cristal con todos nuestros nombres el mío estaba solo 4 veces, mi hermano no me dejaba pedir teselas a menos que fuera cuestión de muerte, lo cual siempre pasaba cuando la fabrica se retrasaba con su salario-Y nuestra afortunada tributo es…-dijo mientras desdoblaba el papelito, lo leyó y miro a las filas de las mujeres como para crear tensión y suspenso cosa que no era necesaria mis manos comenzaron a sudar- Nuestra afortunada tributo es Kayden McFadden ¡bravo!- esto no podía estar pasando, no, no mi nombre, estaba congelada en mi lugar tenía ganas de vomitar y de salir corriendo, pero muy en el fondo sabia que nada de eso podía ser posible, las filas frente a mí se comenzaron a separar lentamente y con voluntad de hierro logre dar paso por paso hasta llegar a la tarima, un agente de la paz me ayudo a subir, me pare alado del escolta mi mente estaba pensando a toda velocidad recordando a mis papas, a mi hermano, lo busque con la mirada en el publico donde lo había visto por última vez, el me estaba mirando fijamente, pude ver que estaba aterrado, tenia los puños a los costados y respiraba agitadamente, sus compañeros lo intentaban calmar, pude ver que estaba furioso, en cuanto nos miramos a los ojos, no estoy segura de que habrá visto en los míos, porque pude ver lentamente como se le escapaban unas lagrimas a sus ojos, sabía que si lo seguía mirando yo terminaría llorando igual si no es que peor, por eso fije mi mirada en el horizonte mirando a la nada y por primera vez en mi vida alegrándome de que mis papas no estuvieran, así no tendrían que verme en lo que estaba por venir o me verían desde el cielo como Owen decía que lo hacían…-Y nuestro tributo varonil es Adrian Stewart- dijo el escolta, vi como lentamente desde la fila de los hombres de 18 años un joven con la tez aceitunada y el cabello castaño oscuro y largo avanzaba hasta la tarima.

Hicieron que nos estrecháramos las manos por "educación" como insistía Kellis nuestro escolta, recordaba haberlo visto varias veces en la escuela jamás había hablado con él si no me equivoco es hijo del carnicero. Rápidamente nos llevaron adentro del edificio de justicia donde me encerraron en un cuarto literal, sabía que era lo que venía a continuación mi hermano vendría a despedirse de mí, luego Kaleb y luego tal vez mis amigos de la escuela (que no eran muchos).

Me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando al cielo, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando la puerta se abría y por ella entro mi hermano, se acerco a mí con largas zancadas y me abrazo muy fuerte mientras respiraba agitadamente, podía sentir su corazón latir desbocado, me tomo de los hombros y mirándome a los ojos muy serio.

-Tienes que ganar, eres fuerte, rápida, e inteligente, muy inteligente ¡tienes que ganar! Yo te voy a estar esperando aquí a que regreses, ¿me entiendes? Tienes que ganar- repitió mirándome a los ojos, las lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos, pero al ver las de el correr por sus mejillas sabía que por su bien yo no podía llorar en este momento- Tu no me puedes abandonar aquí como lo hicieron mamá y papá- golpe bajo si seguía así mis esfuerzos por contener el llanto serian inútiles- Recuerda que somos los dos, tu y yo, vas a regresar, ¡prométemelo!

-Lo prometo hare todo lo que pueda para regresar- prometí volviendo a abrasarlo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así abrazados, en cuanto entraron los agentes de la paz para llevárselo, el solo me miro.

-Te estaré esperando.-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Respire entrecortadamente durante un muy largo momento, todavía no terminaba de recuperar el aliento en cuanto la puerta se abrió y entro rápidamente Kaleb, al verlo todas mis barreras y esfuerzos por no llorar se fueron a la basura, el solo me miro y abrió sus brazos, si pensarlo dos veces me arroje a él y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas él me abrazo muy fuerte y me dejo llorar una vez más en su pecho.

-Escucha no tenemos mucho tiempo, se que puedes ganar, pero tienes que ganar, no solo por Owen sino también por mi- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y limpiaba las lagrimas que seguían manando de mis ojos-Tienes que ganar yo… yo no sé qué sería de mi si tu no regresaras- lo mire confundida sin terminar de entender- Yo… yo… yo te amo, he estado enamorado de ti desde que nos conocimos y es por eso que no se qué sería de mi si tu no regresas- antes de que pudiera reaccionar a sus palabras, me beso, fue un beso tierno y antes de que mi cerebro terminara de entender que era lo que acababa de pasar mi corazón y mis labios lo hicieron, se separo de mí y me miro con sus ojos grises.

-Yo también te amo- susurre contra su pecho mientras lo volvía a abrazar, el suspiro y me abrazo más fuerte que antes.

-Júrame que vas a regresar.

-Te lo juro.- en ese momento los agentes de la paz entraron y dijeron que el tiempo se había terminado, el me beso una vez más y puso algo duro y frio en mi mano mientras los agentes lo sacaban a la fuerza.

Las lagrimas continuaban corriendo por mis mejillas, ni me moleste en limpiármelas mire lo que me había dado, era un lindo relicario, con una cadena, era un regalo muy caro, no podía ni imaginar cuanto le había costado, tenia forma de corazón, me lo puse en el cuello, justo cuando me estaba limpiando las lagrimas con las mangas de la camisa de mi hermano entraron mis dos amigas de la escuela, ninguna dijo nada, lo único que hicimos fue abrazarnos en silencio un muy largo tiempo o por lo menos eso sentí, antes de que salieran Beth me dijo:

-Recuerda que tus papás te estarán cuidando desde el cielo y todos nosotros velaremos por ti desde aquí.- una lagrima escapo de sus ojos y ella me sonrió para reconfórtame, cosa que si funciono, Sofía no podía hablar porque en el momento que lo hiciera rompería en llanto, pero solo me entrego una bolsita con puros caramelos (algo que estaba prohibido en la escuela y ella siempre los metía a escondidas).

-Gracias a las dos- dije desde el fondo de mi corazón, las dos asintieron y salieron dejándome sola en el cuarto, por fin mi respiración se había calmado, sabía que ya nadie vendría a verme por lo que me senté en el sillón y mientras con una mano sostenía la bolsita de dulces con la otra sostenía el relicario.

En cuanto entraron los agentes de la paz uno de ellos Kevin (un amigo de mi hermano) me entrego un pañuelo, le di las gracias y me esperaron hasta que termine de eliminar los restos del llanto, salimos en silencio todo a nuestro alrededor eran personas, cuando me subí al carro que nos llevaría al tren mire por la ventana y me encontré con Kaleb que me miraba, me perdí en su mirada él se toco su corazón y me señalo una y otra vez, yo lleve mi mano hasta el relicario mientras recargaba la palma de la otra en la ventanilla, por un momento vislumbre a mi hermano rodeado de sus amigos, el solo miraba al cielo, volví a mirar a Kaleb, pude sentir como a mi lado subía el otro tributo Adrian, ni siquiera me moleste en mirarlo, si esta era la última vez que vería a Kaleb quería hacerlo todo el tiempo que fuera posible, nos mirábamos a los ojos y las palabras como los sentimientos fluían libremente, el me amaba al igual que yo a él, en cuanto el carro avanzo, el comenzó a correr detrás de nosotros, ya casi llagábamos a la estación de tren cuando los agentes de la paz lo detuvieron y lo obligaron a regresar a la plaza presidencial, lo mire a los ojos y pude leer que sus labios y corazón decían una y otra vez que me amaba.


	2. El Desfile

En cuanto llegue al tren y Kellis me mostro cual sería mi habitación, me encerré con seguro, me sentía encerrada acababa de ser sentenciada a muerte en pocas palabras, comencé a dar vueltas en la habitación, en mi cabeza veía todas las muertes más atroces en los juego que he presenciado toda mi vida o desde que tengo huso de razón. Una a una, mi imaginación solo cambia los personajes y las empeora si eso es posible, sin darme cuenta mis pies se enredan con la alfombra y caigo de bruces al suelo, no hago ningún intento para ponerme de pie de nuevo, me siento y me abrazo mis piernas y recargo la frente en mis rodillas y me meso suavemente, en cuestión de segundos estoy llorando y sollozando incontrolablemente, en mi mente solo veo los rostros de mis amigas, de Owen y de Kaleb, y ahora pensándolo me doy cuenta que la reciente confesión de nuestros sentimientos solo empeoraba las cosas, él estaría destrozado si no regresaba, cosa que era lo más probable, que posibilidad tenía yo contra los profesionales, si lo pienso lentamente una parte de mi cree que si podría matar si tuviera que salvar mi vida, pero estoy cien por ciento segura de que nunca lo haría a sangre fría, es imposible, es inhumano… "exactamente como es el capitolio" me dice una voz en mi cabeza. En ese momento unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis oscuros pensamientos.

-Kayden, ¿puedo pasar, quiero hablar contigo?-Pregunta Cecelia, supongo que ella será mi mentora y que Woof será de Adrian.

Lentamente me pongo de pie, me limpio las lagrimas y la nariz, con un pañuelo que encuentro en un cajón me miro rápidamente en el reflejo de la ventana y mi rostro esta todo enrojecido en especial los ojos, resignándome a que se darán cuenta tarde o temprano de que he llorado, intento quitarle importancia, abro lentamente la puerta , Cecelia, me inspecciona lentamente de arriba hacia abajo y de regreso, supongo que está meditando las posibilidades de que salga con vida de los juegos, entra lentamente, y se sienta en el borde de la cama, con la mano me indica que me siente a su lado, cierro la puerta y me siento a su lado.

-Supongo que tuviste que mantener tu temple con tu hermano y amigos- comienza ella mirándome a los ojos, yo solo asiento lentamente y miro a mis desgastados tenis- No tienes por qué avergonzarte de llorar-me dice poniéndome su mano en mi hombro y mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lagrimas.

-No, es justo- sollozo abrazándome los codos, ella me mira tiernamente, como me miraba mi mamá cuando yo tenía hambre pero sabía que ya no había comida para nadie, normalmente solía repetir esa frase mucho, ella solo me sonreía y me abrazaba y me decía que algún día yo entendería mejor a la justicia a la que estábamos acostumbrados y conocería lo que era la verdadera justicia, hasta el día de hoy sigo sin entender lo que quería decir.

-Nunca lo es, y tampoco será fácil, no te digo esto para preocuparte ni para crearte falsas expectativas, solo soy realista, y en este momento es lo que necesitas.

-No, lo que necesito seria el carácter mi hermano o de mi papá o las agallas de Kaleb, yo soy inútil en lo que a los juegos se respecta se que sería incapaz de matar a alguien, muy en el fondo de mi ser sé que no es correcto…

-Todos, sabemos que no es correcto, pero simplemente nos resignamos a obedecer, para conservar nuestras vidas y la de nuestros seres queridos-me interrumpió mirándome directamente a los ojos y regañándome como cuando mi mamá lo hacía después de intentaba vengarme de mi hermano, por algún extraño motivo Cecelia me recodaba mucho a mamá, mis ojos no fueron capaces de seguir conteniendo las lagrimas, y ella pareció leer mis pensamientos, me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo- Se que extrañas y que necesitas a tus padres y ahora más, te aconsejo de todo corazón que dejes de pensar en todos ellos, en el distrito, todo, concentra tu mente en lo que viene…

-Sí, los juegos y luego mi muerte- digo separándome de ella.

-No pienses en los juegos, primero piensa en el desfile, eso es lo principal estamos cerca del capitolio llegaremos en cuestión de horas, y lo primero que veras son los estilistas, trata de ser lo más amable que puedas con ellos, y obedece en todo o bueno casi todo-dijo al ver mi expresión de horror- ¿Está bien?

-De acuerdo solo pensare en el desfile y luego…

-No hay "y luego" por ahora solo son los estilistas, y ahora vamos a comer, tienes que fortalecerte todo lo que puedas durante esta semana y eso incluye en la comida.

-En seguida voy- dije mientras ella se ponía de pie, ella solo asintió y me sonrió para darme ánimos, solo para que no piense en… ¡No, no voy a pensar en eso!

Me pongo de pie voy al baño y me lavo la cara, con agua fría para reducir lo más posible los restos del llanto, no funciona muy bien, mis ojos siguen rojos. En cuanto llego a la mesa del comedor todos están ya ahí, todos me miran y me estudian lentamente, menos Adrian está muy ocupado engullendo un ave entera, me siento en medio de Kellis y Cecelia, me sirven una extraña sopa de castañas al probarla mi paladar se derrite, me la acabo en segundos, a pesar de que este caliente, es increíblemente deliciosa, pido otra ración de sopa, mientras espero a mi plato Kellis regaña a Adrian por sus modales, yo solo los miro a mi alrededor, observando toda la elegancia del tren, en el momento que vuelvo a centrar mi mirada en mi plato de sopa, Adrian me ve y me sonríe con la boca llena de comida.

-Que, al fin tu noviecito se declaro, pobre se debe estar ahogado en un mar de lagrimas- en cuanto termina en la mesa hay un silencio tenso todos me miran esperando mi reacción siento como la sangre sube a mi rostro haciendo que me sonroje del coraje, tengo el fuerte impulso de abofetearlo, Cecelia pone su mano en mi pierna me obligo a voltear a verla y niega lentamente.

-No les parece que la sopa es exquisita- dice el señor Kellis para aligerar la tensión.

Vuelvo a mi plato y puedo ver como el resto de la comida que fue excelsa, como Adrian me mira como si fuera un bicho al que estuviera estudiando. Cuando acababa de terminar mi postre, un pastel tan esponjoso como ligero que mínimo me comí tres rebanas, estaba meditando la posibilidad de volver a encerrarme en mi habitación, pero Kellis me dijo que ya habíamos llegado a la ciudad, con cuidado me asome por la ventana y pude ver que nuestra ciudad de puras fabricas no era nada comparada al capitolio, es increíblemente extravagante e inhumando la gente parecía más animales que personas normales, pero debo admitir que me gusto la variedad en el colorido.

Bajamos del tren escoltados por agentes de la paz, la gente que nos rodeaba estaba fuera de sí gritaban solo para que los volteáramos a ver, cuando por fin llegamos a los cuartos de preparación tres personas de lo más raras me rodearon uno tiene la piel azul cielo, con tatuajes blancos y plateados su cabello es un tono de azul más oscuro, la mujer tiene el cabello de color verde fosforescente y la piel naranja como el señor Kellis, el ultimo fue el que más me asusto tiene piedras de cuarzo o de cristal incrustadas en las cejas, oídos y labios, su cabello era de todos los colores del arcoíris. Me quitaron toda mi ropa y mis cosas las pusieron en una canasta y dedicaron horas a depilarme y dejarme como pollo desplumado, trabajaban en silencio y de vez en cuando hacían cometarios respecto a mi piel o mi cabello o mi cuerpo en susurros, des pues de me bañaran con todo tipo de cremas, lociones, aceites y jabones estaba empapada cuando llego la que sería mi estilista oficial se llamaba Briana, con un gesto de la mano hiso que sus minions me pararan completamente desnuda enfrente de ella, en ese momento temblaba de frio, y nada más tenía mi vista fija en la canasta con mis cosas.

-Y bien que esperan- dijo Briana con una voz sumamente chillona, su piel estaba repleta de tatuajes y sus uñas tenían forma de garras.

-Después de extenuantes horas de intentos un poco infructuosos de convertirla en algo bonito- dijo el de los diamantes, que si no me equivoco me acaba de decir fea y cosa- hemos llegado a la conclusión que si puede ser rescatable, solo con sus manos lady podrá servir para nuestros propósitos-De acuerdo, esto me está asustando, si pretenden hacerme un solo tatuaje o pintarme como una flor, salgo corriendo, claro si puedo. Briana comenzó a caminar a mí alrededor.

-Cabello-dijo a mis espaldas.

-Sano, dentro de lo que cabe, largo, es un corte recto sin ninguna tendencia ni gracia, puntas abiertas, un color miel claro y algo ondulado- ¿sin ninguna gracia?

-Altura exacta.

-Un metro con 76 centímetros.

-Piel.

-Tez clara, muy clara diría yo, tiene muchos lunares y varias cicatrices en las rodillas y en las manos, algo reseca pero ya aplicamos el tratamiento adecuado-¿desde cuando tener lunares y ser algo pálida es malo?

-Peso.

-Sesenta y tres kilogramos, está por debajo de su peso adecuado- bueno, no sé si sepan pero no a todos nos sobra comida como a ustedes.

-Si sabes corazón, que la tendencia de estar por debajo de tu peso hace años que está obsoleta.-me dijo Briana mirándome a los ojos- se descubrió que desfavorece en gran manera los atributos de las mujeres- la sangre se volvía a acumular en mis mejillas.

-Bueno, es que en casa no nos alcanza a veces para comer- digo honestamente.

-Pobre pajarito, no te preocupes de ahora en adelante no volverás a tener hambre- me prometió Briana, voltea hacia donde estaban mis cosas y con un gesto de asco las revisa- ¡Iu! Tiren esto de inmediato.

-¡No, por favor, se los ruego no lo tiren!- ruego dando un paso por el frio suelo hacia la canasta.

-Pero corazoncito, esto paso de moda hace siglos- me dice como si me estuviera enseñando algo vital.

-Lo sé, pero es lo único que me queda mi familia- digo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el simple hecho de pensar en ellos llena mis ojos de lagrimas.

-Pero volverás a verlos cuando ganes- dice con una gran sonrisa, al ver que las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos deja de sonreír.

-No, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 8 años-confieso, todos ellos hacen ruidos ahogados de ternura y de repente ya no me siento triste, estoy molesta, genial lo que me faltaba ahora me tienen lastima.

-En ese caso aremos una excepción, no lo tiraremos corazón- dice Briana limpiando se una lagrima- tu Silvus llévaselo a su mentora- le ordena al de la piel azul.

-Si mi lady- dice saliendo del cuarto.

-Pónganle la bata no tenemos tiempo que perder-ordeno Briana.

Me pusieron una delgada bata de seda muy fina, y me sentaron en una silla frente a un espejo gigante y un montón de productos, mientras Briana me cortaba las puntas y me daba un buen corte de pelo, dejándolo todo disparejo, ella lo llamo degrafilado, ella si parloteaba y no dejaba de llamarme corazoncito o pajarito, mientras me cortaba y peinaba el pelo me entere que era archienemiga de la estilista de Adrian, y que había una competencia para ver cuál de los dos era mejor tributo, me conto que mi vestuario estaba inspirado en un pavo real, un poco mutado, y como se acababan de inventar unas telas refractivas de luz de colores muy vivos ella las había mesclado con plumas del pavo real mutado y un corsé decorado con pequeñísimas piedras de vidrio. Lo único que faltaba era mi cabello, ella quería cortármelo todo para que tuviera el aspecto completo del pavo real, yo me negué y rogué que no lo hiciera al final me dio dos opciones o me dejaba teñirlo o me lo cortaba, muy a mi pesar escogí la primera opción. Fueron horas de ponerme y quitarme productos del pelo, por el espejo pude ver que gracias al cielo no me lo teñían todo, solo lo hacían de la mitad hasta las puntas, y no de un solo color, pude ver un azul turquesa en varios mechones, así como un morado berenjena y un tono más metálico, otro tipo de morado, así como mechas color frambuesa, y verdes todos los tipos de verde, desde jade hasta el bosque y unos cuantos mechones amarillos como las limas para darle "luz" como ella dijo, cuando por fin no quedo ni un solo mecho de mi color natural, comenzaron a peinarme, cuando por fin terminaron, quedo un recogido en mi nuca pero de una forma u otra todas las puntas recién teñidas sobresalían y como decoración puso dos plumas de pavo real que eran del mismo color que mi cabello, sin darme tiempo para asimilar mi aspecto con el peinado comenzaron con el maquillaje, aquí tardaron menos, en mis ojos comenzaban con un delineado café, para difuminarse en verde y terminar en azul, mis labios eran de color borgoña, y mis mejillas tenían un fuerte rosado que contrarrestaba mi color de piel.

-Lástima que no tienes ojos azules o verdes, si no se vería increíble- dijo el de los diamantes.

-Si hubiera suficiente tiempo, los tendría- repuso muy confiada Briana, mentalmente le di las gracias al sol y al reloj por no detenerse.

A la hora de ponerme la falda de la tela refractaria, era de un borgoña muy intenso, estaba cubierto en su totalidad de las plumas de pavo real y pequeños cristales, la verdad me encanto, era una falda con caída en A que se continuaba por atrás haciendo alusión a una cola mientras que por enfrente se abría por mis muslos y dejaba mis piernas al descubierto por completo.

-Gracias al cielo, que tienes piernas largas pajarito, así si serás mi pavo real ideal- dijo Briana con una gran sonrisa.

Para el corsé solo tengo una palabra para definirlo "tortura" Briana sigue alegando que las tendencias victorianas están de regreso, a penas y podía respirar.

-Sabes creo que fue una gran elección hacerlo de medio busto-dijo Briana a la mujer con piel naranja ella asintió- así resalta aunque sea poco, tus atributos corazoncito-yo solo me sonrojaba cada vez que hacia un comentario de este tipo.

El corsé era del una mescla de las telas, en el estaban todos los colores y tenia bordadas varias plumas, con muchos brillos y vidrios de decoración en los bordes y las costuras, para el punto final me subieron en unos zapatos de tacón alto color borgoña. Me mire en el espejo y me quede asombrada.

-Parece como si fuera del capitolio-dije mientras daba una vuelta y todos los cristales reflejaban la luz en mi piel.

-¡Qué gran idea me has dado corazoncito!-dijo Briana dando saltitos como niña chiquita muy emocionada- Te convertiremos en alguien del capitolio, así todo mundo te querrá.

Antes de que pudiera replicar entraron los agentes de paz y me guiaron a donde estaban los carruajes, para ser sincera no tengo idea de cómo mantendré el equilibrio con estos zapatos en el carruaje. Al verme Cecelia y Woof se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras que Kellis aplaudió emocionado y dijo.

-Wow, eso es de lo que estoy hablando, es imposible que no te quieran eres ideal para el capitolio.

-Toma creo que te falta esto-me dijo Cecelia, dándome el relicario que me había dado Kaleb, me ayudo aponérmelo.

-Gracias…

Justo en ese momento antes apareció ante nosotros Adrian y venia de muy mal humor, al ver su vestimenta no pude evitar reírme, tenía unos pantalones de piel negra con cristales en los costados creando diversas figuras mientras que su camisa era de color rosa pastel con bordados, y sus mangas tenían holanes.

-Kayden esos no son buenos modales reírse de tu compañero de distrito-me regaño Kellis, pero lo ignore por que esto era mi venganza por lo que me había dicho Adrian en la comida.

-¿No se supone que tenemos ir iguales los dos?-reclama Adrian hacia Cecelia y Woof (que siguen boquiabiertos).

-Estoy segura de que Briana tiene otra falda y corsé de repuesto-dije haciéndome la inocente, mientras Kellis me daba las gracias por ser tan considerada, Cecelia me tomo del brazo y me alejo de Adrian, que me miraba con ojos de fuego, mientras que Woof no podía dejar de reírse.

-Es hora de que suban al carruaje-dice Kellis.

Los dos subimos al tambaleante carro, yo me aferro con las dos manos al barandal, mientras que Adrian se comienza a relajar.

-Estoy seguro que a medio desfiles te caes rodando y les presumes a todos tus lindos calzones verdes-se burla de mi, en ese momento comienza el himno de Panem.

-Y yo estoy segura de que ciertos caballeros enloquecerán por ti y tu camisa de seda rosa- le contesto mordazmente.

-Al menos mis zapatos son estables.

-Pero los míos podrían hacerte un buen hoyo en el pie si te piso con la fuerza necesaria-lo amenazo justo cuando el carruaje comienza a avanzar, el solo se ríe de mi comentario justo cuando las cámaras nos enfocan yo estoy frunciendo el ceño y el esta sonriendo arrogantemente.

Lo ignoro y comienzo a mirar a las personas que nos ovacionan con gritos y nos lanzan flores y sombreros, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió tan solo de ver los trajes de muchos del capitolio yo pasaría inadvertida a su lado; cuando llegamos a la plaza donde el presidente Snow, da su discurso de "bienvenidos al campo donde todos menos uno morirán" veo discretamente los disfraces de los otros tributos, los del doce solo están cubiertos de carbón y ropa interior negra, los del siete son arboles, los del uno parecen dioses griegos, los del tres sus trajes parecen estar confeccionado de puros cables.

Cuando por fin todo acaba, y somos llevados a donde viviremos una semana, Kellis nos lleva a nuestro piso y nos explica que antes era una biblioteca, y que si aún se mantienen todos los libros es solo por decoración para que sea más "chic". Me encierro de nuevo en mi cuarto y mi plan es desvestirme y darme una ducha pero no contaba con que sería imposible quitarme el corsé por mí misma, Cecelia acepta amablemente ayudarme, cuando por fin termina con todos los lazos, me encorvo y respiro hondo, ella solo se ríe y dice que no me demore que la cena no tarda en estar lista lo cual es genial ya que empiezo a tener hambre. Después de un montón de botones, de que me callera jabón en los ojos, logro salir de la regadera viva, sobre mi cama esta doblado mi vestido y la camisa de mi hermano, me pongo unos pantalones y una camisa suelta para ir a cenar.

La cena fue aun mejor que la comida misma en lo que a la comida respecta, en cuanto salí de mi habitación con el cabello aun húmedo y de colores, Cecelia lo comienza a revisar indignada, en cuanto le pregunta a Briana cuanto tiempo durara la pintura, y ella dice que mínimo 5 meses ¡¿Qué?! Exclamamos Cecelia y yo, a mí nunca me explicaron nada de eso, Cecelia le reclama que eso me puede perjudicar en los juegos, ahí es cuando pierdo el hambre, Adrian lo está disfrutando enormemente. Cecelia, Woof, Kellis y Briana están aun discutiendo sobre mi cabellos cuando yo me retiro silenciosamente de la mesa y me encierro en mi cuarto, genial ya paso el desfile, ahora que sigue, los entrenamientos… de acuerdo aquí es donde necesito distraerme, con el control de las ventanas descubro que también pueden poner música, no toda es de mi gusto pero me distrae, tomo el primer libro del están de mi cuarto me siento en la cama y comienzo a leer, es un libro de historias de magia y fantasía nunca en mi vida había leído un libro como este.


End file.
